coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4th Hale
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Coffee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quiet Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meganhassler (Talk) 01:44, 21 January 2011 Wiki founder Hi there, i am not the founder of this wiki. It was created by Wikia staff and i have been asked from time to time to help out. If you have general questions, you can contact Kimberly McCollister, the project manager. And if you have more specific questions about editing wikis, then feel free to ask me. I also for for Wikia. Cheers! — Game widow 16:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :To become an admin, Kimberly McCollister is still the person to contact. Although, i do think that a few more edits would help your case. — Game widow (talk) 16:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Wow! You have really been busy and have contributed a lot tot his wiki. What do you love about coffee and what brought you to this wiki? I love drinking coffee, making coffee and learning about the coffee industry! Let me know if you have any ideas or questions on my talk page. Talk to you soon! Happy Editing, Meganhassler 16:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome. I like to save my leftover coffee from the pot in the morning to make ices coffee later. One tip I have found handy is to put left over coffee in ice trays so that when you make your own ice coffee it never gets watery! Keep up the great work, I enjoy seeing your contributions. Talk to you soon, Meganhassler 20:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) changes to coffee brands Can you fix the brands that I put and make it cleaner I have tried and it is kind imposible to put the same little red tags on the bottom of each picture also putting the alphabet order in the bottom of the page so they can be added too...Thank You donot forget to visit http://www.harvestsoftheworld.com tell your friends Hello! I have just been looking at the coffee brands page and you and Bernardo Diaz have done a great job at building that up and adding pictures, information, etc. Thank you, it is looking great! How did you become interested in coffee? I have always been a coffee lover since I worked as a barista in high school. Hope to hear from you soon, Meganhassler 20:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin status Hello, You have done an exceptional job editing on the coffee wiki. We really appreciate users like you. Because of all of your helpful edits we have granted you administrator status on the coffee wiki. There is some more information on what you can do on this wiki . We would like you to spruce up your profile page to have a little information about yourself and then to say that you are an admin, in your profile and even in a blog as well, on this wiki so people know they can talk to you. I look forward to all of your continued editing and working with you. Please feel free to contact me with any questions! Thanks again, Meganhassler 18:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Quietman, I was going through users and noticed that you blocked the user Editeraiden and I was just wondering why? Let me know as a reply to this or on my talk page. Happy Monday! Meganhassler 16:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) My userpage I transcluded my userpage from Community Central. You can create a template for your userpage on Central (w:Template:User:Quiet Man), and then put on your userpage on all the wikis you'd like it to be displayed on. This is very useful if you edit a lot of wikis and if you want to promote the wikis you edit most. I've got edits on over 350 wikis, so this template helps me a lot, if fact, my first edit on the Mafia wiki was made solely so I could get more editors on the L.A. Noire wiki, and as you can see my plan worked perfectly MUAHAHAHAHA :D --Anon talk 21:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) When did you get into coffee? Tom Talk 22:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm more of a tea man myself but i guess thats an English thing, i'm suprised you never mentioned this wiki to me. Tom Talk 22:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Why? Tom Talk 22:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it because you had this account while you still had the Seth one or something, if so its no problem. Tom Talk 22:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) So you edited other wiki's behind my back, i feel so betrayed ;) its good to see you on other wiki's, i was just looking through my talk page reminising over everything we've been through ;) you've made my time on wikia very interesting. Tom Talk 22:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) What is, by the way make another edit, your edit count is 911. Tom Talk 22:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way go on Special pages, there are things that show you pages that need categories and other stuff to improve the wiki, not that its bad its on the wikia lifestyle food & drink menu. Tom Talk 22:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The one about Japan, yeah if so, anyway i've got to go, talk to you soon. Tom Talk 22:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep an eye on this wiki, but I won't edit here often since I don't have much interest in coffee, other than the one I'm drinking right now :) --Anon talk 22:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hi Quiet Man, I have heard you have been a great contributor here on the coffee wiki and add a ton of new content. As an admin, its important to both be a role model to the rest of the community on what content is great to add, as well as be understanding when folks make mistakes. One of the key principles is to Assume Good Faith, and give new users the benefit of doubt that they didn't try to cause a problem on purpose. We have other advice and help on the . I noticed you are also leaving a lot of messages for Megan about hiring. You can find our hiring page on the main page of all of Wikia. Megan is here to help everyone, so if you have questions, please check the and community forum first, then get in touch with me here. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing the coffee page some. =^) The made-up stuff was funny, but the pages need to be accurate. Do you know who's doing this? If he keeps vandalizing, can you ban him from the Wikia? I don't know much about Wikia's, so I don't know if you can do that. Good riddance! -CSF Main page question Hello! I got your messages adn I was just wondering what vandalism was done and which user did the vandalism. In the history of the main page I cannpt see any revisions after April 8 by Daedulus Howell. Let me know so I can look into the problem. Thanks! Meganhassler 15:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I don't think I responded to what you said about the vandal's IP address. I was looking through my old emails and discovered that you left me a message about a month ago. Don't think I was ignoring you! CoffeeShopFrank 18:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm still fine Everything's alright. I've just been busy with school, and I've been losing interest in the Internet. If you look me up, you'll see that I have accounts on different websites. I don't even visit most of them now. Thanks for showing you care about me! =^) CoffeeShopFrank 02:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) i joined your wiki 00:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent the Coffee Wiki. There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1, but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now! If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature Coffee Wiki on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, and I hope you decide to participate! Grace 23:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Annette Cardwell - the new Director of Programming for the Lifestyle category on Wikia. I noticed you're the admin for Coffee Wiki, and I'd love to see if we can do more with this wiki going forward. It doesn't look like you've been very active recently, so not sure if you're still interested in managing the community. If you need any help with anything, let me know. Thanks, Annette Cross linkings I'm looking after the Tea Wiki - could you change the end link at Tea and coffee festivals so that it cross links with the similar page on Tea Wiki http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_and_coffee_fairs_and_festivals. Thanks. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) IP spams I have 'unlinked' a number of 'ghost pages' - while most of the IPs have long since gone elsewhere (and can be ignored), if you wish to use my list of contributions to tidy up the wiki, feel free. Jackiespeel (talk) 15:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 22:13, December 1, 2015 (UTC)